J'ai jeté Dubois dans la fontaine
by Nanachan14
Summary: Bien que la guerre soit terminée depuis quelques années et que beaucoup de choses aient changé, Olivier Dubois et Harry Potter ne sont pas satisfaits de leurs vies actuelles. Mais un soir, tout va évoluer. Et si un nouveau départ leur était offert ?


**Crédit : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé : Bien que la guerre soit terminée depuis quelques années et que beaucoup de choses aient changé, Olivier Dubois et Harry Potter ne sont pas satisfaits de leurs vies actuelles. Mais un soir, tout va évoluer. Et si un nouveau départ leur était offert ? **

**Béta : Merci à Archimède ma super béta ! Toujours au top même quand je fume ^^!**

**Rating : T**

* * *

**J'ai jeté Dubois dans la fontaine.**

* * *

Le vent de décembre était impitoyable et poussait les pauvres âmes solitaires à trouver refuge dans les pubs les plus proches. Le « Magestic Blue » était un de ces pubs londoniens exclusivement réservé aux sorciers. Il était aussi connu pour son Whisky Pur-Feu que pour abriter en majorité une population gay. L'ambiance était chaleureuse en ce mercredi soir alors que les sorciers se regroupaient pour terminer leur journée sur une note positive.

Olivier Dubois faisait partie des habitués. Il était là, ce soir, comme la plupart des autres. Il venait de terminer son entraînement avec le club de Flaquemare et s'était arrêté en chemin dans le bar qui était situé avantageusement par rapport à sa maison. Olivier était dans le genre d'humeur qui demandait la solitude et une bonne rasade d'alcool. Il jouait dans l'équipe depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans et occupait le rôle de gardien comme il l'avait toujours fait. Le jeune homme était passé récemment de remplaçant à joueur officiel et, lui qui avait pensé que tout serait merveilleux une fois qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe, il devait bien se rendre à une évidence.

C'était loin de l'être.

Olivier ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait dans sa position actuelle. Il aimait beaucoup l'équipe et ses joueurs avec qui il rigolait bien. Les gars avaient découvert et même accepté son homosexualité, ce qui l'avait à l'époque énormément surpris. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'étonnait de ne pas subir les blagues de mauvais goûts qui auraient pu lui être destinées.

Globalement, on pouvait dire qu'Olivier avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être satisfait et pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne l'était absolument pas.

Le gardien s'était rendu compte au fil des ans que ce qui lui plaisait vraiment dans le Quidditch, c'était la tactique. Il se rappelait encore des plans qu'il élaborait toute la nuit pour mener ses Gryffondor à la victoire. Alors, maintenant que tout l'aspect stratégie reposait sur l'entraîneur, Olivier se sentait inutile et insatisfait.

Il avait bien tenté de postuler comme entraîneur, mais le peu d'expérience qu'il avait et le fait qu'il n'ait pas un talent exceptionnel ne lui avaient pas permis de trouver un tel poste. Olivier s'était alors contenté de sa place de gardien en se demandant s'il finirait par abandonner à jamais l'idée de changer d'orientation.

Dans le bar, personne n'aurait eu à l'idée de déranger Dubois. Il était assis à une table dans un coin, essayant sans doute de noyer ses pensées dans un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et envoyant au monde extérieur le signal très net disant : « Ne m'approchez pas ! »

N'importe qui aurait compris. Seulement, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était le héros du monde Sorcier, le multiple Survivant et la personnalité le plus en vue d'Angleterre. Mais sur le moment, il était surtout imbibé de tellement d'alcool que si on l'avait pressé, on aurait sûrement vu, comme lorsqu'on le fait avec une éponge, du Whisky Pur-Feu ressortir par tous ses pores.

Le Survivant, totalement sourd aux messages subliminaux qu'envoyait Dubois, s'était décidé de séduire cette créature esseulée qui, selon son appréciation, ne réclamait que son attention. Il s'était donc approché d'un pas qu'il pensait extrêmement sûr de lui et séduisant. En réalité, cela tenait plus du chancèlement malhabile que de la marche, vers la table de Dubois. Au moment où Harry posa brutalement ses mains sur celle-ci, à la recherche d'un soutient, Olivier leva la tête, surpris.

- Alors, vielle branche, on casse Dubois ? demanda Harry, l'haleine chargée de relents d'alcool.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant, amusé par sa propre blague qu'il trouvait visiblement irrésistible. Olivier le dévisagea sans y croire. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Un soupir las lui échappa. Il n'avait pas prévu de jouer à la nounou aujourd'hui mais vu comment les choses étaient lancées, il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix.

Harry s'assit sans grâce en face du gardien avant d'enchaîner sur des phrases d'accroches douteuse. Si Olivier avait été plus cuit, il serait peut-être tombé sous le charme mais, étant encore presque sobre, il n'y trouva qu'une vulgarité déplacée. Il s'était décidé de subir la présence d'Harry quand ce dernier commença de manière bien peu subtile à lui caresser la jambe. Olivier avait l'impression de se prendre un coup à chaque fois et s'éloigna bien vite à cette « caresse » des plus désagréables. À bout de nerfs, il siffla :

- Harry, arrête ça tout de suite !

Il ne récolta qu'un regard perdu puis une grimace qu'Harry dut penser aguichante. Puis ce dernier se rapprocha, visiblement convaincu que sa drague fonctionnait. Olivier, exaspéré par son attitude, haussa à nouveau la voix :

- Potter, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi dans cet état ! Tu es peut-être le Survivant, mais je n'hésiterai pas à porter plainte pour viol si tu vas plus loin ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ta réputation reste si bonne après un tel procès !

- Je m'en fous de ma réputation ! ânonna Harry avec difficulté.

Olivier plissa des yeux. Encore une personne qui ne profitait pas de ce que lui donnait la vie ! Il était véritablement agacé par ce genre de comportement. Non seulement, Harry avait du talent mais en plus, la voie royale lui était ouverte. Et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se ruiner la santé dans des bars. Olivier soupira de frustration puis finit par se lever. Sa soirée était fichue de toute manière.

- Harry, t'es bourré. Rentre chez toi et prends ça, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion contre la gueule-de-bois.

- Chuis pas bourré ! répondit Harry de manière peu convaincante. J'ai pas besoin de ta...

Il agita le doigt devant son visage mais ne parvint pas à trouver une répartie digne de ce nom. Après encore un instant à hésiter, il dit, non sans difficultés :

- Ta... gueule Dubois.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un regard désolé vers le barman qui semblait bien trop stoïque pour que ce soit la première fois qu'une telle scène se déroule. Après un haussement d'épaules, il se détourna de la table et sortit pour affronter à nouveau le froid des rues londoniennes. Son studio n'était pas loin. Il était tellement moins cher de vivre dans le monde moldu que dans le monde Sorcier que Dubois s'était finalement décidé à vivre de ce côté là.

Le chemin fut tout de même long et difficile. Le Whisky Pur-Feu n'ayant pas fait l'office de le réchauffer, il lui sembla interminable de rentrer. Une fois arrivé, il se débarrassa sans égard de ses vêtements, bien décidé à aller se coucher. Mais une fois dans sa chambre, il fit le chemin arrière et ramassa les habits qui traînaient par terre. Il détestait le désordre chez lui. Il était toujours inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite et voie tout traîner par terre. Le gardien rangea ses affaires pas aussi soigneusement qu'il l'aurait dû pour ensuite s'allonger et éteindre les lumières.

_Stupide Survivant et stupide vie !_ Pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

HPOD

Harry s'éveilla avec l'esprit étonnement clair au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalée hier. Il était chez lui et, chose surprenante, seul. Le souvenir de sa nuit précédente n'était qu'amas flou de lumières et de sons, mais il ne s'en soucia pas immédiatement. Il avait pris pour habitude de se remémorer tous les événements devant son petit-déjeuner, avec l'aide de la Gazette du Sorcier. Avec un petit gémissement, il se leva et vit un petit flacon vide.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un effort de concentration et soudainement, le visage consterné de Dubois lui revint en tête.

Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou faire ? Se demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Olivier était un type bien et le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé à ses côtés ce soir voulait sûrement dire qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, voire pire. Aussitôt, la plus proche ennemie d'Harry – la culpabilité – refit surface.

Le jeune Survivant se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il profita des bienfaits d'une douche revigorante. L'eau fraîche eut l'effet de le sortir définitivement de son sommeil. Il termina sa douche sous un jet plus chaud et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette moelleuse après avoir éteint l'eau. Il soupira d'aise en sortant et s'attabla après avoir préparé quelques toast et de la confiture.

À peine eut-il avalé sa première bouchée qu'un Hibou moyen duc vint atterrir dans sa cuisine et lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry le paya et lui proposa un morceau de toast que l'oiseau accepta gracieusement. Quand il ouvrit le journal, il put voir en première page une photo de lui, plus vautré qu'assis, en face d'un Olivier Dubois qui se levait. L'article avait pour titre : « Nouveau couple, nouvelle dispute ? »

Harry soupira. Il se rappelait être arrivé à hauteur du gardien des Flaquemare, de l'avoir abordé... Puis...

_Oh par Merlin !_ Pensa Harry, horrifié en se rappelant la manière gauche qu'il avait eue de faire du pied à Olivier.

- Pas étonnant qu'après ça, il soit parti, s'affligea le brun en terminant sa première tartine.

Le Survivant était mortifié. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile et il craignait qu'Olivier ne lui en tienne rigueur. Après tout, le gardien était une de ses plus anciennes connaissances et il avait toujours été de bon conseil les rares fois où il en avait eu besoin.

Harry termina son déjeuner alors que l'embarras s'emparait de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse ! Il ressentait le besoin viscéral de rétablir l'image qu'Olivier avait de lui, parce que là, c'était pathétique et lamentable. Le brun réfléchit encore un instant avant de se lever brusquement. Il la tenait son idée ! Il suffisait d'aller chez le gardien et de s'excuser sans chichis ni manière ! Et puis, de toute façon, le temps ne rendrait probablement pas la chose plus facile, raisonna-t-il, persuadé d'avoir eu l'illumination du siècle.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait. Harry transplana dans la maison de Dubois, qui n'étant pas sorcière n'était visiblement pas protégée contre ce genre d'intrusion.

Le gardien était en train de s'entraîner à faire des tractions. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de training qui tombait lâchement sur ses hanches fines et ses muscles se découpaient avec finesse sur son torse légèrement bronzé. Harry eut beaucoup de peine à quitter des yeux ce torse attirant.

De son côté, Dubois était resté figé un long moment devant l'apparition soudaine du Survivant. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'Harry puisse transplaner chez lui. Après tout, le garçon n'était jamais venu dans son appartement avant ! Il finit par lâcher prise quand ses muscles, tétanisés, lui rappelèrent leur existence...

- Harry ? finit-il par articuler, choqué.

- Je... Je suis désolé d'apparaître comme ça ! Mais je voulais m'excuser pour hier ! s'exclama immédiatement Harry avec force.

- Je... Ok... fut la seule chose qu'Olivier trouva à répondre.

Harry observait le gardien avec insistance, son regard devenant peu à peu prédateur. Olivier, qui l'avait parfaitement remarqué, se racla la gorge afin d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de son ami sur son visage.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux, mais la lueur prédatrice qui y brillait n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire.

- Harry, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas intéressé par une aventure sans lendemain ! Si tu veux quoi que ce soit de moi, fais au moins le minimum légal ! Trois rendez-vous ! Je ne suis pas une proie que l'on ajoute à un tableau de chasse ! s'exclama Olivier, inquiet par le comportement de son ami.

Harry se reprit avec plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fixa le gardien, énervé que les choses ne se déroulent pas avec simplicité. Ce fut donc sous l'emprise de la colère qu'il répondit :

- Trois rendez-vous ? Depuis quand y a-t-il une telle loi ?

- Depuis que je te l'impose !

- Ça me paraît bien facile, susurra Harry en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Sors de chez moi ! s'écria Olivier, hors de lui. Sors immédiatement et ne reviens pas si c'est pour te comporter comme ça ! trancha-t-il.

Le Survivant se redressa, vexé. Il finit toutefois par accéder à la demande du gardien quand ce dernier le menaça d'utiliser sa propre justice pour se débarrasser de lui. Harry rentra alors chez lui, pas vraiment satisfait de ses excuses.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se retenir un peu ? Le corps parfaitement galbé d'Olivier lui vint à l'esprit en réponse.

Harry savait que les joueurs de Quidditch étaient bien faits de leur personne, il en avait déjà culbuté plus d'un. Mais ce n'était pas tant le corps que la résistance que lui opposait Olivier qui l'attirait. Il aimait les challenges et ça se présentait comme un défi très intéressant. Mais cette histoire de rendez-vous... Quelle connerie ! Il n'allait pas se soumettre à cette règle par Merlin !

Harry était de mauvaise humeur et ça ne s'améliora pas quand Hermione débarqua pour finir par lui faire une fois de plus des remontrances. La jeune fille était venue initialement pour une visite rapide afin de prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Elle était très inquiète par son comportement libertin et craignait que ce dernier ne remonte jamais la pente, du coup, voir son ami habillé comme une loque en train de traîner chez lui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Le jeune homme adorait son amie mais l'entendre répéter à longueur de journée qu'il devait se ressaisir lui tapait légèrement sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas aussi facile ! Personne n'attendait d'elle quoi que ce soit ! Hermione était bien sûr une héroïne de guerre, mais elle, elle était reconnue pour son intelligence. Les gens reconnaissaient ses efforts pour ce qu'ils étaient et pas pour une espèce de raison obscure liée uniquement à l'aspect aléatoire du destin.

Harry soupira en acceptant diligemment les remarques de son amie. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre sa façon de penser. Au fond, il se sentait vraiment seul. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas appartenir à la réalité et sa manière d'agir était pour lui une façon de rester connecté.

Hermione finit par rendre les armes. Elle étudiait d'arrache pied pour devenir Médicomage et elle n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter encore et encore. Après tout, on ne fait pas boire un hippogriffe qui n'a pas soif ! Elle salua une dernière fois le brun en le serrant affectueusement dans ses bras, préférant ne pas se quitter fâchés et s'en fut rapidement, pressée par le temps.

Harry passa le reste de sa journée à errer dans son appartement. Quand le soir arriva, il finit par se décider à s'habiller et à sortir, afin de se changer les idées comme il le faisait régulièrement. Il avait entendu parler de l'ouverture d'un nouveau bar moldu et il pensait y aller afin de se détourner d'Olivier une bonne fois pour toute.

À peine arrivé, le Survivant avait immédiatement apprécié de n'être regardé que parce qu'il était un beau gosse et non parce que son nom évoquait la huitième merveille du monde. Harry se faufila jusqu'au bar où il prit son premier verre, un Whisky-coca, pour commencer la soirée en douceur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se fasse aborder par une jeune femme plutôt séduisante.

Harry ne lui accorda que peu d'attention. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur elle, l'image du torse musclé du gardien de Flaquemare lui revenait en tête. Après environ une demi-heure de lutte pour rester à la soirée, il jeta l'éponge et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rentra chez lui sans même avoir fini son premier verre. Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa un parchemin.

_« Cher Olivier,_

_Ton idée de rendez-vous est d'une connerie sans nom ! Mais je suis joueur et tu me tentes. Je veux bien accepter cette règle ridicule. Toutefois, je ne suis pas très doué pour attendre, comme tu le sais sans doute. Alors faisons ces trois rendez-vous en l'espace de dix jours ! Nous sommes le quatorze et il nous suffit donc de planifier le troisième rendez-vous pour le vingt-quatre – à moins, bien sûr, que tu n'aies d'autres obligations... Les deux autres rendez-vous, organise-les à ta convenance._

_J'espère sincèrement ne pas perdre mon temps avec toi alors, en attendant, je t'envoie mes meilleures salutations._

_Harry »_

Le Survivant relut sa lettre. Il passait vraiment pour un gros pervers obsédé... Et désagréable... Il soupira. De toute façon c'était clair depuis le début. Ces rendez-vous n'étaient qu'une excuse pour ne pas simplement être un coup d'un soir, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Harry n'avait pas de hibou à portée de main, mais il se promit de passer le lendemain à la poste sorcière dès la première heure. L'excitation l'empêcha de penser à quoi que ce soit et il décida de se coucher tôt. Il n'eut aucune peine à s'endormir bien que son sommeil fut agité...

HPOD

Olivier venait de terminer son entraînement et traînait avec les gars de son équipe dans le vestiaire quand il demanda soudain :

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Harry ?

- Harry Potter ? fit un des gars avec curiosité.

- Oui, répondit Olivier en essayant de conserver un air impassible avec ce qu'il pouvait de contenance.

- Hum... Paraît que c'est un super coup, dixit les gars des Canons, reprit un autre.

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire au sous-entendu compétitif à propos de l'autre équipe. Effectivement, les Canons de Chudley étant les derniers du classement depuis longtemps, tout ce qui venait d'eux semblait avoir moins de valeur.

Le gardien soupira. Pourquoi avait-il demandé déjà ?

- En tout cas, trancha plus sérieusement un autre membre de l'équipe. Si t'as l'occasion, hésite pas ! Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre avoir couché avec le Sauveur du monde... Enfin, pas encore, ajouta-il en éclatant de rire en même temps que le reste de l'équipe.

Il fallait avouer qu'Harry n'était pas à proprement parler un garçon de cœur, et le nombre assommant de conquêtes qu'on lui prêtait le mettrait bientôt au rang d'homme le mieux baisé d'Angleterre – selon les propres mots du journal Sorcière Hebdo.

Même si à la place de « mieux », Olivier aurait utilisé le mot « plus » mais ça, c'était son avis et il le gardait bien.

- Pourquoi cette question ? l'interrogea un des batteurs en le ramenant à la réalité.

- Il m'a envoyé un hibou plutôt... Clair... mais assez limite et du coup, je sais pas trop quoi faire...

- Bah ma poule, c'est bientôt Noël, si t'as personne, saute sur l'occasion, lui conseilla l'attrapeur avec un clin d'œil coquin pour souligner le double sens de sa phrase.

- Oui vous avez sans doute raison, finit par conclure Olivier, légèrement gêné.

Après ça, le gardien rentra chez lui. Quand il remarqua la lettre qu'Harry lui avait envoyée un peu plus tôt, il se décida à rédiger une réponse. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il alla se coucher, lessivé.

HPOD

Harry commençait déjà à s'impatienter quand il reçut enfin le hibou de Dubois.

_« Harry,_

_On peut dire qu'au moins tes intentions sont claires... Très bien, tentons la chose. Comme c'est déjà le quinze au soir au moment où je t'écris, disons que nous pouvons nous voir le dix-sept, le vingt et un et le vingt quatre, comme tu l'as suggéré._

_Je te propose d'aller au Magestic Blue dans un premier temps, et nous verrons ensuite ce que l'on fera..._

_Rendez-vous à vingt et une heures ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Olivier »_

À la fin de la lecture, un petit sourire ornait les lèvres du Survivant. Ça lui convenait parfaitement.

HPOD

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Dubois tournait en rond en changeant de tenue à tout va. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur les vêtements à mettre et chaque fois que quelque chose lui convenait, il finissait par changer d'avis, se trouvant ridicule. Le rendez-vous était dans dix minutes et il ne savait pas comment y aller...

_Finalement, se contenter de coucher ensemble n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... _Se dit-il, désespéré.

Il soupira profondément avant de reprendre ses essayages. Après encore cinq bonnes minutes, et en remarquant que le temps lui manquait, il finit par se décider par un jeans et une chemise couverts par une robe de sorcier noire des plus basiques. Le noir était chic en toute circonstance, le jeans était une pointe décontractée et la chemise... Lui permettait de montrer qu'il savait s'habiller – ou était une preuve de mauvais goût, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Olivier fut bien obligé de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Il sortit précipitamment de chez lui, bénissant le ciel qu'il ne pleuve pas, et se rendit vers le bar.

Harry n'arriva qu'avec un bon quart d'heure de retard. Il n'avait même pas l'air de s'être préparé pour venir. Dubois ressentit une pointe de déception. Il ne pensait visiblement pas avoir besoin de faire d'efforts...

L'ambiance était bizarre. Olivier faisait de son mieux pour être décontracté mais la situation restait étrange. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de commander quelque chose puis s'assirent à une table libre. Ils commencèrent à boire en silence.

- Alors tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Dubois afin d'entamer une conversation.

- Hum pas grand chose, répondit Harry, visiblement peu enclin à bavarder.

Le gardien soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé que les choses se dérouleraient comme ça. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, mais de là à en arriver à cette situation, c'était plutôt surnaturel.

- Et sinon... tenta Olivier sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. C'est bon ? finit-il par demander en indiquant le Whisky Pur-Feu qu'Harry tenait dans les mains.

- Ouais, ânonna encore une fois Harry.

- Dit, pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ?

- Ben, pour notre premier rendez-vous, soupira Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Ah et... c'est pour ça que tu veux pas me parler ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna le Survivant. Mais on parle là !

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Bon, finit-il par reprendre après quelques minutes et en voyant que les choses ne bougeaient pas. On a qu'à dire qu'aujourd'hui, on parle de toi, et la prochaine fois, on parlera de moi... qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le gardien se sentait ridicule de devoir aller jusqu'à donner le sujet de conversation, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit sur le moment. Harry le regarda avec surprise avant de se renfrogner.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de moi...

- Je le constate, mais bon si tu fais pas un effort, on peut aussi s'arrêter là, trancha Olivier extrêmement agacé.

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille chez moi ? proposa Harry

- Quoi ? s'exclama le gardien outré. Tu as oublié tes règles de trois ? ajouta-t-il prêt à se lever.

- Non ! s'alarma aussitôt le Survivant avec un signe d'apaisement. C'est vraiment en tout bien tout honneur, je t'assure !

Olivier n'était pas entièrement convaincu mais il finit par accepter. Il serait bien trop vexé que la soirée se termine de la sorte...

Harry transplana donc avec Dubois jusqu'à son appartement après qu'ils aient fini et payé leurs consommations.

Le gardien avait entendu une fois que l'état de l'appartement ou de la chambre de quelqu'un était la représentation de son esprit. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Harry devait être sacrément préoccupé. Effectivement, Olivier eut plus l'impression d'entrer dans un vague débarras mal aéré plutôt que dans un véritable appartement.

Aussitôt arrivé, Harry s'affaira à ranger les choses à la va-vite afin de leur libérer une place. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils élimés qui se révélèrent être très confortables. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui le rompit :

- Je... hésita-t-il. Je ne voulais pas parler de moi dans ce bar...

- Pourquoi ? demanda Olivier sans clémence.

- Il... Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour écouter et...

- Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? trancha le gardien, excédé.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry, blessé. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais quelque soit mes actions, les gens les prennent en compte...

- Eh bien, je pensais l'avoir constaté en lisant la Gazette... commenta Olivier avec flegme.

- Mais c'est pire que ça ! Si c'était seulement un journal, alors je m'en contreficherais !

- C'est quoi de plus ? demanda le gardien avec un peu plus de clémence, intimement soulagé qu'une conversation ait enfin débutée.

- C'est tout le monde ! s'exclama le Survivant.

Ça lui valut juste un regard peu convaincu d'Olivier.

- Je sais que je passe pour un geignard, mais... continua Harry. Tout le monde attend des choses de moi. Je reçois des lettres qui me demandent quotidiennement ce que je veux devenir, si je ne veux pas m'engager par-ci, par-là. Si je ne veux pas adhérer à telle ou telle société secrète... énuméra-t-il avec défaitisme.

Olivier hocha la tête, un peu plus ouvert à ce que lui disait son ami.

- J'ai dix neuf ans par Merlin ! J'ai aussi le droit d'avoir une vie normale non ?

- Une vie normale ? interrogea Olivier. C'est quoi pour toi ?

- Je...

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'était une vie normale pour lui, il avait juste le sentiment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

- Tu sais, lui dit Dubois. Je ne veux pas faire partie des gens qui te disent quoi faire ou ne pas faire, mais sérieusement, tout ce que tu détestes de ta célébrité, tu pourrais vraiment en tirer partie !

- Je sais, répondit Harry avec fatalité. Mais je veux que l'on me reconnaisse pour moi-même et pas pour cette partie de moi qui est le Survivant...

- Peut-être que c'est pareil... commenta Olivier.

- Hein ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Peut-être que ce toi-même que tu veux que l'on reconnaisse n'est pas dissocié du Survivant que tu détestes... expliqua le gardien avec douceur. Peut-être que tu es simplement trop remonté pour voir que les gens reconnaissent le talent. Tu en as je t'assure ! Ils le savent sûrement.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Écoute, je veux bien croire que toutes ces demandes soient harassantes. Mais il faut les comprendre comme de l'inquiétude de la part de tous ces sorciers. Il y a évidement une partie d'eux qui veut juste profiter de ta renommée. Mais une position ne tient pas longtemps si on n'a pas le talent pour la soutenir. Si tu reçois une proposition, c'est une chance, il faut encore que tu prouves que tu as de quoi tenir ce rôle. Tout ce que tu peux en tirer, ce sont des opportunités, et toi, tu ne les regardes même pas parce que...

- C'est trop facile, expliqua Harry. Il y a tellement de gens qui galèrent pour arriver là, et moi, je me présente comme une fleur et je vole la place des autres...

Olivier soupira. Décidément, c'était facile de se trouver des excuses. Bien que ce que dise le brun parte d'un sentiment plutôt humble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de n'y voir que des raisons sans queues ni têtes. Combien de jeunes rêvaient d'avoir de telles opportunités à cet âge ? Le gardien ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que c'était du gâchis.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien... Pas vraiment, avoua Olivier avec honnêteté.

- Je sais... Tu n'es pas le premier à me trouver déraisonnable... soupira le Survivant avec défaitisme.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux garçons sirotèrent une Bière-au-Beurre qu'Harry avait invoqué, ce dernier reprit :

- J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a plus vraiment de sens...

- Hein ? demanda Olivier qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- J'ai le sentiment que... Toute ma vie, j'ai été celui qui devait défaire Voldemort et maintenant que c'est fait, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux faire et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous l'attention de tout le monde. C'est vraiment ingrat de ma part mais... Je voudrais juste disparaître parfois...

- Et t'afficher tous les jours avec un mec différent est ta manière de disparaître ? interrogea le gardien, sceptique.

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement.

- Eh bien, comme les gens me traquent, je me suis dis que c'était une façon de faire parler de moi pour quelque chose d'autre que ma victoire contre Voldemort... expliqua-t-il en récoltant un regard peu convaincu de son homologue. Et puis il faut dire que j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es incorrigible, soupira Olivier en levant les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu veux me corriger ? questionna Harry avec un air clairement lubrique et un ton séducteur.

Le gardien éclata de rire. Le plus jeune ne perdait pas le nord !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce genre de délire, commenta-t-il avec amusement.

- Je suis dans le trip qui te plaira, déclara Harry sur un ton suggestif.

Olivier ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et les deux garçons continuèrent à se faire des blagues et des remarques de plus en plus évocatrices, se rapprochant inexorablement. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face, leurs lèvres se touchant presque, le souffle court. La tension était palpable et ce fut Harry qui combla l'espace restant afin d'entraîner son homologue dans un baiser qu'il prévoyait intense.

Ce contact doux et chaud avec les lèvres du jeune homme eut pour effet de faire reprendre pied à Dubois. Il se recula avec fermeté avant de commenter :

- Pas avant le troisième rendez-vous.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un baiser ! Prends-le comme une salutation avant ton départ ! supplia presque Harry.

Olivia pesa encore un moment le pour et le contre. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui même, il devait avouer que ça lui avait plu. Il se pencha donc une nouvelle fois pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un échange exigeant et passionné.

Après cela, le gardien se redressa sous le regard surpris de son homologue.

- C'était mon baiser d'au revoir. On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour notre deuxième rendez-vous, ça te convient toujours ?

Harry hocha la tête vaguement. Olivier avait résisté à sa technique parfaite comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça ! Habituellement, quand un mec l'embrassait, ça finissait forcément dans son lit ou sur toute autre surface à disposition suivant leur enthousiasme respectif.

Dubois attrapa sa cape avant de sortir de l'appartement, sans se douter qu'il serait accueilli par quelques journalistes trop curieux qui s'empressèrent de le mitrailler de photos. Il resta quelques secondes hébété, avant de s'éloigner sans trop de peine. Il ne voyait là que le haut de l'iceberg qui rendait la situation d'Harry aussi délicate, et il n'osait même pas imaginer le reste. Il rentra rapidement après ça. Il avait un entraînement le jour suivant, et il devait absolument profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restait.

Le lendemain, son équipe l'arrosa de questions quant à son rendez-vous avec Potter. Quand Olivier leur demanda où ils avaient eu cette information, les gars lui montrèrent le journal sur lequel il apparaissait en première page. Des photos de son départ accompagné par un titre tapageur. Dubois n'eut aucune peine à rétablir la vérité auprès de ses coéquipiers, mais il abandonna l'idée de se lancer dans une lutte contre le journal, jugeant la chose trop fatigante et sans réel intérêt. Heureusement que son entourage connaissait déjà ses préférences, il n'aurait pas supporté qu'ils ne l'apprennent par cette feuille de chou.

Le soir, quand le gardien rentra chez lui, il découvrit une lettre d'excuse de la part d'Harry. Dans cette dernière, le jeune homme se répandait en justifications abracadabrantesques. À croire qu'Olivier n'avait pas été consentant ! Le jeune homme était attendri par la démarche de son ami tout en étant légèrement agacé. Il soupira finalement alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. Harry avait sûrement perdu plus d'un amant à cause de ce que la Gazette écrivait, sa réaction paranoïaque était donc assez compréhensible.

Avant de se coucher, il rédigea rapidement une réponse afin que le Survivant ne s'inquiète pas de trop et ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_« Harry,_

_Pas de problème pour l'article, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une réelle surprise étant donné que nous n'avons pas tenté d'être discrets ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour cette situation et je t'assure que notre prochain rendez-vous est maintenu._

_Amicalement (et un peu plus),_

_Olivier. »_

Satisfait de sa missive, le gardien attrapa son hibou avant de l'envoyer et de finalement se coucher.

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement pour les deux garçons et leur rendez-vous eut lieu avant qu'ils ne puissent vraiment devenir impatients. Étant donné le fiasco du Magestic Blue, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver immédiatement chez Olivier et ce dernier était plutôt fébrile à l'idée d'accueillir le Survivant chez lui.

Techniquement, Harry était déjà venu mais... Cette fois, c'était officiel et il redoutait absolument la situation. Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le gardien fit presque un bond et se força à calmer sa respiration avant d'aller ouvrir. Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu dans la main.

- Hello ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme en entrant.

Olivier l'accueillit à l'intérieur en le libérant de sa cape et en lui offrant de se placer dans son séjour.

- Eh bien, tu étais moins habillé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ici, commenta Harry en s'installant confortablement.

- Oui, et la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je le serai sans doute encore moins, répondit Olivier sans se laisser démonter.

- Ne fais pas de promesses en l'air mon cher ! s'amusa Harry en acceptant le verre que lui tendait son homologue.

Les deux garçons sirotèrent un instant leur boisson avant qu'Olivier ne reprenne :

- À propos de la prochaine fois... C'est la veille de Noël... Est-ce qu'on fera quelque chose de spécial ?

- He bien... Je ne sais pas... Que voudrais-tu faire ? interrogea Harry

- Je sais pas... Je conçois qu'utiliser ta réputation te déplait... Mais je ne cracherais pas sur un restaurant chic... Il faut bien donner corps aux rumeurs sur lesquelles la Gazette se jettera... Non ?

Le Survivant éclata de rire. C'était le premier de ses « futurs » amants qui prenait aussi bien sa situation médiatique.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, finit par conclure le jeune homme.

Les deux garçons s'étaient accordés de manger avant, mais Olivier, en bon hôte, avait tout de même mis quelques amuses gueules à disposition et Harry se fit une joie de les honorer.

La conversation qui avait pris un tour enjoué redevint plus sérieuse quand le plus jeune demanda :

- Et sinon, notre gardien va bien ?

- Eh bien... Ça va...

- Oh, dis donc, quel enthousiasme ! s'étonna Harry. Tu es pourtant un membre à part de l'équipe maintenant, non ?

- Oui... Et j'ai galéré pour en arriver là... admit volontiers le plus âgé.

- Alors... Le problème c'est ?

Olivier soupira. Il détestait passer pour celui qui se plaignait, mais Harry s'était montré honnête la dernière fois. Il lui devait bien la même chose en retour.

- J'ai l'impression de m'ennuyer...

- Sérieusement ? fit le Survivant extrêmement surpris. Toi ? Dubois ? Celui qui a toujours représenté l'amour du Quidditch à mes yeux, toi, tu t'ennuies en faisant ce sport ?

- Il faut croire, éluda Olivier en haussant les épaules.

- Mais... C'est...

- Une chance unique ? ... Je sais, le coupa le gardien. Mais j'ignore pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment... Avant, j'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que je ne faisais pas à proprement parler partie de l'équipe mais en fait... C'est autre chose...

- Alors tu... Sais ce qui ne va pas ? questionna le plus jeune avec sollicitude

- Pas vraiment... C'est la partie tactique qui me manque le plus je crois...

- Ce n'est pas technique d'être gardien ?

- Si... Mais l'entraîneur gère la plupart des détails de position et ce genre de chose. Et je crois que c'est ce que j'aimais le plus faire en tant que capitaine... L'organisation...

- Oh, je vois... C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt intense au niveau stratégique, se souvint Harry avec un sourire.

Le silence retomba gentiment entre les deux garçons. Olivier en profita pour les resservir, constatant avec effarement que leurs verres se vidaient plutôt rapidement.

- Mais ! s'exclama soudain Harry. Tu pourrais simplement changer d'orientation !

- Ce... Après tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour en arriver là, j'ai l'impression que ce serait être ingrat que de ne pas apprécier plus ma situation... Et puis... Je ne saurais pas quoi faire d'autre que du Quidditch...

- Eh bien… réfléchit le Survivant à haute voix. Tu pourrais toujours entrer dans le comité responsable des sports magiques au Ministère...

- On voit bien là que tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur d'y entrer ! répliqua Olivier avec une certaine amertume.

- Tu as déjà essayé ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

- J'ai déjà postulé mais je n'ai eu que des réponses disant que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, répondit le plus âgé. Et comment je suis censé faire pour avoir de l'expérience ? L'inventer ?

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre.

- On dirait bien qu'on est tous les deux frustrés par notre situation, constata-t-il avec douceur, s'attirant l'approbation de son homologue.

Le silence s'imposa encore un moment avant que le plus jeune ne reprenne :

- Je connais un moyen très efficace pour se changer les idées, suggéra-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils évocateur.

La seule réaction du gardien fut un regard affligé.

- Oh allez ! Tu le veux autant que moi ! s'exclama Harry avec frustration.

- Assurément, mais on s'est imposés trois rendez-vous...

- TU as imposé cette idée stupide ! Tu n'es pas un coup d'un soir, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe tant !

- Harry, c'est ridicule d'être aussi énervé contre moi ! Tu n'as que quelques jours de plus à attendre !

- Je vais me transformer en spécialiste des douches froides d'ici là, se plaignit l'ancien attrapeur.

Olivier devait avouer qu'il était tenté. Harry était absolument séduisant et attirant mais au fond de lui, son esprit lui disait qu'il devait faire les choses bien. Il avait trop peur de tout gâcher si près du but. Semblant suivre son cheminement de pensée, le plus jeune s'exclama :

- Tu ne peux pas gâcher une amitié avec de la baise ! C'est comme rajouter des pépites de chocolat sur une glace !

- Je veux attendre le troisième rendez-vous, s'obstina Olivier au grand dam de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Il n'y a pas d'ambiance romantique entre nous ! finit par s'écrier Harry en toute honnêteté.

- Je suis d'accord, se contenta de répondre Olivier.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je veux attendre un rendez-vous, en quoi est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Ça ne changera rien ! On est amis, ça ne changera pas si on couche ensemble !

- Je sais et je conçois que le faire aujourd'hui ou dans trois jours n'est pas très différent... Mais je veux faire les choses bien ! se justifia Olivier.

- Bordel, t'es pire qu'une fille ! s'exclama Harry extrêmement frustré. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ok, tu veux la vérité, finit par dire le gardien, excédé. Je me suis pris un cognard hier et... Ça fait mal quand je m'agite, termina-t-il le rouge aux joues.

- Hein ? fit le plus jeune totalement pris au dépourvu par le changement de situation.

- Il n'y aura plus rien d'ici le vingt-quatre, mais aujourd'hui, c'est douloureux...

Bien qu'un fou rire menaçait de s'emparer de lui, Harry parvint à garder son sérieux. C'est pourquoi il demanda avec un petit air machiavélique :

- Si tu dois y mettre de la pommade, je peux t'aider...

- Harry... répondit Dubois, accablé. Je ne sais pas quelle est ta définition de « ne pas s'agiter », mais si tu crois vraiment que toi, en train de me masser, ne mènera à rien d'agité, tu es dur avec moi...

- Mais non, je ne suis pas encore dur, répondit-il avec enjouement.

- Tais-toi avant que je te fasse taire, répliqua le plus âgé avec un sourire

- Et comm... tenta-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un baiser intense.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras ce soir, conclut Olivier avant de se renfoncer dans son canapé.

Harry aurait bien continué à embêter son ami mais il se retint, persuadé qu'il ne ferait rien de bien en insistant davantage. Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un moment de leur journée respective, et quand l'heure avancée se rappela à eux, ils se dirent au revoir avant de se séparer sur un baiser chaste.

Les jours suivants, Olivier prit grand soin de sa blessure et elle disparut en très peu de temps grâce aux baumes efficace de l'infirmier officiel de l'équipe. Tous les autres joueurs le charriaient à ce propos presque continuellement et il ne dut son salut qu'au batteur qui, deux jours plus tard, fit une chute si ridicule que tout le monde oublia Dubois.

HPOD

Harry était très impatient. Il avait fait une réservation dans l'un des plus prestigieux restaurants du Londres Sorcier, et la Gazette avait lancé les paris sur l'identité de son invité. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, surtout quand Olivier lui fit parvenir un message proposant des noms variés et divers des prétendants à cette place. Le gardien prenait les choses avec humour. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un amant possessif et paranoïaque.

Le vingt-quatre arriva rapidement, et Olivier était encore une fois extrêmement nerveux. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux deux rendez-vous précédents pour arriver à une conclusion. Il adorait Harry, ce dernier était vraiment physiquement à son goût et quand il l'embrassait, il sentait que leur compatibilité était élevée mais... Jamais il ne serait son petit ami. Ça lui semblait tellement impossible qu'il craignait de le dire au brun. Jamais il n'aurait hésité à coucher avec lui s'il le lui demandait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait avoir de sentiment amoureux pour le Survivant. C'était simplement une très grande affection et une compatibilité physique indéniable. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme ne réagirait pas trop mal quand il lui dirait.

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry viendrait chercher Olivier de manière à éviter au maximum les photographes. Quand Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu arriva devant la porte, une certaine tension nouait le ventre du gardien de Quidditch. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer ? Il l'ignorait totalement.

Si tôt que l'autre eut toqué à la porte, il lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer un instant.

- Avant qu'on parte, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit Olivier avec sérieux.

- Ta blessure n'est pas guérie ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

- Tu es un véritable pervers ! se récria le plus âgé. Mais non, tout va bien de ce côté... C'est plutôt de nous que je voulais parler...

Le Survivant se raidit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'approche, ça finissait rarement bien.

- Entre nous... commença Olivier d'une voix hésitante avant de se reprendre. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble...

- Hein ? s'étonna Harry qui voyait déjà la folle partie de jambe en l'air – pour laquelle il avait attendu trois stupides rendez-vous – s'enfuir à tire d'ailes.

- J'ai rien contre le fait de te faire grimper aux rideaux ce soir, ajouta précipitamment le gardien, mais clairement entre nous, c'est juste de l'amitié et une bonne compatibilité... Je ne pense pas être amoureux de toi, ni le devenir un jour...

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis tellement d'accord ! Je m'inquiétais de la manière dont on devrait réagir demain en se réveillant, mais si tu es déjà sur cette longueur d'onde, alors ça ne sera que plus facile ! s'exclama-t-il. On devrait seulement profiter du corps l'un de l'autre et rester amis sans se prendre la tête.

- Entièrement d'accord ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Olivier. Sinon, quel serait l'avantage d'être des mecs ?

Les deux garçons rirent ensemble avant de se mettre en route pour le restaurant. Une fois sur place, ils n'échappèrent pas au crépitement des flashs. Les reporters étaient présents pour capturer l'image du mystérieux invité d'Harry. Un placeur vint immédiatement les chercher afin de les amener vers une table légèrement reculée et très discrète. Harry lança en plus de ça un sort de silence autour d'eux de manière à ce qu'ils puissent parler à leur aise.

- Commande ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui, lui dit Harry avec bonne humeur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois, répondit Olivier du tac au tac.

L'ambiance était légère. Grâce à leur petite discussion plus tôt, ils avaient tous les deux mis de côté les éventuels embarras qui venaient avec une tentative de romance. Ils étaient amis et allaient profiter de la soirée en tant que tels ! Pas besoin de s'embarrasser de chichi et ça leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux !

Après qu'ils aient commandé, la discussion dériva un moment sur l'engouement des journalistes pour Harry, et ils rirent ensemble de cette obsession ridicule. Puis, Harry redevint soudain sérieux et déclara :

- Olivier, si ça t'intéresse toujours, j'ai parlé avec Dunbar Oglethrope... Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de dynamique pour superviser un gala sur le Quidditch en Allemagne... J'ai pensé à toi... Enfin si ça t'intéresse toujours de travailler pour la promotion de la ligue en Grande Bretagne...

Le gardien le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Harry, en moins de trois jours, avait réussi à lui avoir une opportunité comme ça ?

- Si les choses vont aussi vite avec toi, je vais abuser plus souvent ! fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

- Eh eh eh, tu peux abuser de moi quand tu veux mon cher, mais je te rassure, les choses ne se passent pas toujours aussi rapidement, fit Harry en caressant de façon suggestive la jambe du gardien avec son pied.

Aussitôt, Olivier éclata de rire et articula difficilement :

- Je crois que, vu les piètres talents pour faire du pied que tu as montré il y a quelques jours, tu devrais t'abstenir.

Le plus jeune fut extrêmement vexé par cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été subtil la dernière fois mais, à sa décharge, il était en état d'ébriété avancé ! Ce soir, il allait faire ravaler sa remarque à son ami insolent. Sans rien dire, car il était toujours froissé, le Survivant fit remonter doucement son pied. Olivier lui fit un sourire sceptique, mais après quelques minutes, cessa de faire le fier. Harry était indéniablement doué ! Le gardien tentait de garder un visage impassible malgré les caresses de plus en plus proches et appuyées, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Le plus âgé était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et ça le faisait jubiler.

Au moment où Olivier s'était décidé de rendre les armes et de supplier son ami soit d'arrêter, soit d'y aller franchement, le serveur amena le plat principal. Le gardien sembla soudain s'être pris une douche froide. Il venait de se rappeler de l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient. Il pâlit légèrement, accentuant par là ses joues colorées par un mélange du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir et de l'embarras qui lui vrillait désormais l'estomac. L'employé du restaurant ne sembla absolument pas remarquer l'état du garçon ou alors il s'était entraîné à conserver un air neutre en toute circonstance.

Quand le serveur quitta finalement leur table, Olivier jeta un regard noir à son ami.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry en feignant l'innocence. Tu m'as lancé un défi !

Le gardien préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de commencer son plat, plus blessé dans son orgueil de s'être laissé aller aussi facilement que réellement fâché de l'action du plus jeune.

Le calme dura encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier intervienne :

- Eh bien... Tu cachais bien ton jeu...

- Et ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, répondit son ami d'une voix enjouée.

Les deux amis passèrent le reste de leur repas à lancer des répliques plus ou moins scabreuses et à rire ensemble de celles qui étaient particulièrement douteuses. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils étaient tous deux d'excellente humeur. Ils s'étaient décidés d'aller chez Olivier après avoir rapidement discuté les pour et les contres.

- Harry, ta maison est un vrai foutoir !

- Oui, littéralement exact, avait fait malicieusement le plus jeune.

- Dans ce cas, allons chez moi... avait fini par répondre Olivier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry n'avait pas protesté et avait même ajouté avec un clin d'œil :

- J'adorerais faire le tour du propriétaire !

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient décidés, mais le Survivant avait tenu à ce qu'ils aillent d'abord chez lui avant de transplaner chez le gardien afin que les journalistes n'assaillent pas la maison de ce dernier.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement chez Olivier qui leur servit un dernier verre. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de boire, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient fait les choses dans l'ordre jusqu'à maintenant, autant continuer.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa presque aussitôt. Il était peut-être temps d'agir un peu, songea Harry en voyant que son ami se rétractait de plus en plus, redevenant le gardien silencieux qu'il était habituellement.

Harry reposa donc son verre, qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose, sur la table, et il fit de même avec la boisson de son ami avant de céder. Il avait attendu énormément pour avoir le droit de goûter au corps tentant de son ancien capitaine et il était décidé de ne pas se retenir une minute de plus.

Olivier, qui fut d'abord un peu surpris par la vivacité d'Harry, ne fut pas long à le suivre dans une étreinte passionnée. Le plus jeune chercha immédiatement les lèvres de son aîné afin de les sceller dans un baiser exigeant et presque violent qui finit par s'adoucir pour devenir plus tendre, plus subtil aussi.

Les mains d'Olivier se perdirent sur la chute de reins d'Harry qui était à moitié allongé sur lui. Il remontait gentiment le long de son dos en appréciant les réactions de son amant. Ce dernier se concentrait quant à lui sur le torse parfaitement galbé du gardien, celui qui l'avait décidé à accepter ces trois rendez-vous à la base.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Olivier était extrêmement sensible et chaque fois qu'il approchait ses tétons, l'autre se cambrait d'anticipation. La température et la tension de la pièce ne faisait qu'augmenter et bientôt, seuls les souffles erratiques des deux garçons furent audibles.

Quand Harry fit un mouvement de bassin plus appuyé contre celui d'Olivier, ce dernier souffla :

- J'en peux plus Harry ! On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

- D'accord, mais allons plutôt dans la chambre, lui susurra le brun.

Olivier acquiesça. Il fallait avouer que le canapé n'était pas très confortable et qu'il ne serait pas triste de se déplacer. Il en profita cependant pour entraîner Harry dans un autre baiser sensuel avant de se redresser. Comme le plus jeune ne bougeait pas, le gardien leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Tu viens ? Ou est-ce que tu crois que ta main est plus à même de te satisfaire ?

- Je pense que ma main est plutôt douée... fit Harry sur un ton de défi.

Olivier ne répondit rien et attrapa son amant pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il l'attira à lui et lui murmura sensuellement :

- Je t'assure que tu ne penseras pas à elle ce soir.

Harry lui fit un sourire et les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre sans cesser de se lancer des regards tentateurs, prêts à profiter de l'autre toute la nuit.

HPOD

**LE SURVIVANT PERD LES PEDALES AU MINISTÈRE**

**Ce matin, dans le hall principal du Ministère de la Magie, les sorciers présents ont pu assister à une scène totalement improbable ! Harry Potter et son compagnon, Olivier Dubois, avec qui il sortait depuis plus d'une semaine, se sont rendus au Ministère pour une affaire quelconque. Quand ils ont terminé leur entretient, ils sont retournés dans le hall afin de s'en aller. Le couple semblait alors en pleine incartade et c'est à ce moment que l'improbable s'est produit. Harry Potter a jeté Dubois dans la fontaine dans un geste de colère encore sans précédent avant de s'éloigner rageusement. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé le Survivant à en arriver là ? Interviews des personnes présentes sur place en page 9. Les réactions de Dubois en page 10.**

Harry replia le journal avec un sourire satisfait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? interrogea Olivier qui était assis en face de lui.

- Cette rupture est sûrement ma meilleure depuis le début ! Il y avait un tel panache !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient décidé que le couple qu'ils formaient « officiellement » devait rompre et ils avaient voulu faire les choses en grand. Car, il fallait l'avouer, c'était bien plus drôle. Ils avaient mis en scène une rupture spectaculaire en profitant de la rencontre entre Olivier et Oglethrope. En fait, c'était ce dernier qui avait demandé à Olivier de mettre un terme à cette relation car la réputation d'Harry à l'heure actuelle aurait eu un mauvais impact sur la promotion de la ligue de Quidditch à l'étranger. Les deux garçons n'y avaient pas vu d'inconvénient majeur et y avaient trouvé l'occasion de s'amuser.

Harry et Olivier étaient restés ami, bien évidement. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus coucher ensemble à partir de la rupture. Enfin, ils se laissaient libres de le faire ou non. Harry avait de nouvelles cibles de toute manière, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre à merveille.

Leur courte histoire les avait énormément rapprochés. Leur relation aurait pu paraître difficile à comprendre et tendancieuse pour un regard extérieur, mais dans l'esprit de chacun, les barrières étaient très claires. Ils avaient certes une compatibilité physique indéniable mais jamais de sentiment amoureux ne naîtrait entre eux et ils en étaient très heureux.

- J'ai jeté Dubois dans la fontaine, énonça Harry avec un sourire amusé en reposant le journal.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, juste une blague moldue dont je me suis souvenue, répondit le plus jeune, toujours amusé.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu ces trois rendez-vous. Il s'était trouvé un allié solide et un ami sincère... Et il avait pris son pied ! Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS est une préquelle de la fic longue que j'écris en ce moment^^. **


End file.
